Angle in my Mind
by syrrah
Summary: A compellingl dessertation into the mind of a flororngirl, abandoned and aloneon a cold city street. Rescude by an unkwown stranger who's name he sodesn't tell her. And what heppens to her once he's shown her his kind. ness. Hartfail and angsty. NO hea.


Disclamier, proclamier. I thoughrt I'd stoped writting cra

cfick I relly id. Butt noe. **Angle in my mind**

I wasnt on my way somwhere when I saw HIM. He was standing. On a crowdd lonely street in the rain with n umbrella under a stretlight, and th pavement was glistening with the reflections. So many anonymous people pased by without a murmur huddled in thir cotes while the wind needled and sort it's way through them.

Christmas was aproaching and the ships were open late on this bleke night, the day I'd lost my job nd hope for the furture. All my plans lying in ruines, after a false accusation that I couldn't defend against myself because I had no evdence of my innocence. Now I couldnt' afford Christtmas this year, dread with certainly, seing anticpation and excitemnet in the faces around me I couln't share.

My tears blended with the raindrips on my cheeks, bluring my vision and theyre apeared before me suddenly what I thought was the CHritsmas angle. Illuminted and faintly glowing, was he so beautiful in the sad night.

Neverthless I blunded my way forward without careing for my own saffety and steeped into the street in front of a bus, only to feel my arm caugt and myself puled back to the safe harrbor of the curb and pavement and a strong arm rounded my shoulders.

"Hey - are you all right? You nearly walked right int the path of the oncoming vehical! Oh, you're crying! Whats the mater?" a gentle voice asked me. asked me.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just redundant and broke and I'll have to mis outthe festive season and I don't know when I'll get anotther job," I sobed quietly. Until I looked up, and was the angle that had saved my life. Now I owed him. 'My name is Blaa"

"Is their anything I can do for you?" I whispered.

"Well, propbably not. But perhaps there's something I can do for you? You seem upset. You got laid. off? Oh, yore so coldd shivring."! COme with me"

And in no time at al we were back at his house, siping brandy out of fine goblets, warmed in our psalm, in front of a glowering fireplace filled with yule. logs. He was regalling me with family stories.

"And then my brother laughed," he said, making me enviou and contepmplate.. I never had a bother.

"You've very quiet. I'm sorry - . Maybe my storeys are'nt amusing too you," he murmured. "Have some more brandie."

Oh, how could I tell him the truth? He wasn't unfunny in the slightst, it was just that I no sense of humor. I couldn't even laugh at my plite..

What washis name again? Nedtedwed or somethng. I'd already forgotten. I was calling him Angle in my mind.

"Angle in my mind, yore relly funny. I'm enjoying youre compnay more than I can say, obviuosly. I just wish I could repy you in kind. I don't have any comicable tales - but I can do impressions."

I showed him my impresion of a poler bear which is avant gard. Then I did my caribous call which has been pronouneded convincing. Then my peice of resistnace was to be a beaver. With my teethand the nearest peace of wood.

"You must be hungry," he comented. I was actually, because identity theves had clerad out my bank accunt just the other day, and my cuboard was bear.

"Some sausage? he oferred. I'ts europeen."

Well, it was spicyand saly but not too bad with barbecue sauce I tjhough. It was very nice of him to give this for me, a total strange spun to he nethers by fortne's wheel and flung to paucity.

"Your are so kind," I whispered with gratiturde tears in my eyes.

"I know," he anwered. "Actully, there is a way you can repy me for my generous to a strange. I wrk at the zoo, cleansing out the elephant house dayly by day- perjhps you could take my shift tomorroe so I can go out with my grilfrifnd instaed?"

How devasting. I'd been sitting there drinkg brand on his couch and I'd hardly spilt much, and he was so handsom and I'd been making up a fansy that he might liek me but he actully had a girlfrind?

"ANything," I ansred fervely anway bencause I would be kicked out o my apratment now, and if I codn't sty with him maybe I could sleep at the zoo.

"Grate," he said, handing me the cheese. And theat's not what you expect.

I spent the night chilling under a ndwspapre in the park, althogh I did manage to do most of the usdoku. A good samtirian gave me soup and a blnekt and I offered him some light enetertiment of the comediac varietynecause theese peopel volunteer and they don't get pad and they do their good works for free.

He sadi no very qickyl. "I don't want any light eneternatinemtn," he said. "I jus tlike to help people in nned. I suffer missle class gilt. Would you like to come to the sheolter? Yo'll meet lots fo people like you, but with mor dirtier.."

"What [s your name? You'r are so kind," I memtioned.

"Jacon," he said. He was very very hansome.

"Jacof, I'm so cold, this bnlket isn't warming me," i shivererd, and Jaccob put his wamr rams aounrd me and held my close while my teeth chatted.

IN the mnorning he said he'd like to take me home nad look aftet me but I had to go the zoo. He even gave me a kiss tofnd unwelcom but no I relly liked it.

"I think Yor in love with me," he instistd, which was a sutprise, because it was true. I was. I still had to go to the zoo.

It's now may years from then and so much has changed. I lvied in a house is the wwods for a while like a hermut, and slpet on a rug on the cold hard floor because theb eed was broken and the landford didn't replace ti. I got involvd in a gang an gang war, whcih my gnag won. I got taller - I guess i greww up.

And now my life has com full circile. I dinf myslef again its CHsirtmas.

My savor angelran way to cirucs for the elephants with his girfriened and I dont't know what happenedd to Yacobb whogave up een though he and I had such dgrand passion. he fund someon esle. Younger.

Still, if I had my tim again I woudln't do things any diferently.

Ecxept maybe the beever., becuase my teth. it hurts.

.

.

.

Sossage enyone? It's euro peen. TWHS.


End file.
